


Complacence

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, M/M, Talon Bastion, Talon Zenyatta, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Bastion/Zenyatta* Tumblr prompt ask "Bastion/Zenyatta, Talon AU"





	Complacence

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Complacence**

To any and all, Tekhartha is ruthless, except for one.

He is judge, jury and executioner, and under his control, Talon flourishes. They did good, in taking him for themselves, twisting him, changing him, but not even Talon can control what they unleashed on the world, and soon he is the one who controls them, though they don’t know… not yet.

Lithe hands that appear so fragile, exposed circuitry that fools the onlooker into believing he is frail, weak, he welcomes adversity like an old friend, and comes out on top. Cunning, ferocious, merciless.

Tekhartha, once called Zenyatta, once a monk, once a gentle, soft soul, is now on top of the world, and concedes to no one.

With one exception.

At his side, there is an old, battered Bastion. He might look old, what with the tiny bird that nests on their body, what with the dirty, scraped frame, scratched out identification number unit, outdated artillery, but everyone knows he is the power force of Tekhartha’s rule.

That… is a common misconception.

“I do not fear you.”

The man kneeling in front of Tekhartha is spiteful, a little prideful thing. Tekhartha watches him, forehead array flickering in amusement. He will like to break this one.

“Do you not, now?”

“Everyone knows you stand upon lies, and that you are weak, if not for this hulking thing here protecting you.” The spy spits down at Tekhartha’s feet, and Bastion makes a sudden, sharp beeping noise –a warning, though the man does not seem to understand.

Few do.

Tekhartha stands up slowly and advances towards the man, who is kept kneeling by Bastion’s strong hands.

“That is… unexpected to hear,” Tekhartha murmurs, and as he circles the man he brushes one hand, delicately, on Bastion’s body. They understand instantly, because they let the man go and step back, beeping contentedly as they move to stand next to Tekhartha, towering over him.

Ganymede flutter to Tekhartha’s fingers, chirping, and Tekhartha turns his attention to Bastion, brushes down their chest with his free hand, fingers caressing every familiar scratch, every dent on it. He knows them all, each one proof of Bastion’s loyalty to him and him alone. “Did you hear, my dear? He thinks you are the dangerous one. How… amusing.” He turns his face plate to face the man, who is standing up, ready to fight. “I always enjoy teaching people how to fear me. You will be quite the enjoyable treat.”

Bastion chirps, happily, as Tekhartha starts on his lesson. As usual, it is as enlightening to his prey as it is lethal, which Bastion always appreciates.


End file.
